What happened?
by Mewcat60
Summary: Herbert builds a machine that turns all the agents evil, but he forgets mewcat, lake blue, jessie, and moonhunter because they were on vacation. So, they go back to kick his butt
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in a cave in clubpenguin, Herbert was talking to himself about calculations, standing in front of something as big as himslef "Those pesky penguins" he muttered "Did they really think it was going to be that easy? Humph! Well, they are going to be sorry they ever made fun of my apron!" Herbert complained

"Ka-click?" Went Klutzy

"Oh and ruining all my other plans, right," said Herbert, slightly blushing. Klutzy clicked quietly in laughter.

"When I'm done with this, everyone will listen to me whether they want or not! MUAHAHAHA!" "Klutzy, all I need now is a giant magnet. Go get me one!"

"Cliiiick! Click!" Klutzy said

"Oh. Right, of course you can't lift it, I forgot you were a crab. Sorry Klutzy! I guess I'll go get it."

The problem was, the magnet Herbert needed was on the iceberg, and a lot of penguins was going to be there, having a party. After being treated so coldy when trying to buy pizzas, (read Jessie9095s story) there was no way penguins were going to stand there and let him take a magnet. Then, Herbert had an idea. He grabbed a microphone and yelled from behind a bush (where do you get a bush on the iceberg?) "Hey everyone! There's free costumes being handed out at the stage! Hurry up before they're all gone!"

All the penguins immediately teleported to the stage.

"Huh." Herbert said. "That was easy. K guess they really like free clothes." Then he grabbed the magnet from the aqua grabber and ran back to his hideout.

"Per...fect" Herbert said to Klutzy "All...I...need...now...are...those...pesky...agen ts...pant" He was panting from running back from the iceberg.

"Click" said Klutzy (which translates to "you need more excersize!")

"Oh...shut...up...Klutzy" Herbert said, still panting. About 20 minutes later, he stopped panting. (It took you that long? You really do need to work out!) so he went back to busily constructing whatever he was making.


	2. Chapter 2

With four agents gone, the PSA was busier than usual. there hasn't been any sightings of Herbert, and while the citizens were content, the agents were suspicious. Could her really be gone? No doubt, he was planning something else, but no one knew what it was.

* * *

Herbert, on the other hand, was almost bursting with happiness. His device was complete, and he must needed the agents to go close enough to his hideout. The only way to do that was to do something terrible.

"I am enjoying this more than ever!" He said to Klutzy, who was asleep and he didn't even notice (way to be observant). Herbert decided that since free clothes were so important to penguins, he broke into the gift shop. Sure enough, a squad of EPF and PSA agents had found his hideout. "Get out here Herbert, we know you're in there! You are so gonna be dead this time!" And agent shouted. (Ill save the names for later)

Herbert almost ,elted with happiness inside his den. He turned on the machine, and a soft, whirring sound emerged. By the time the agents heard it, it was too late. They fell onto the ground and Herbert came out, smiling, and dragged them in one by one. All except for Jet Pack Guy, who he sent back to the PSA, still in his trance. Under the effect of the machine, he had no choice but to obey Herbert.

Jet Pack Guy returned to the PSA, and contacted the director. "Director, something terrible has happened! All the agents are gone! We need to send more too look for them!"

"Gone?" Said the Director. "How did this happen?"

"Herbert took them!"

"Really?" The director sounded surprised. "Ok, take as many agents as you need and get everyone back" the director said.

So, Jet Pack Guy, (still under Herbert's influence), took all the agents available in the PSA and the squads in the EPF that actually dealt with Herbert. Then he led them all over to Herbert's den.

* * *

When Herbert saw so many agents standing on his doorstep, you'd think he'd be shocked or scared, but in this case, he was happy. Happy because he could control all of then with a simple button. He went back inside before they could say anything, and turned on the machine. The soft whirring sound emerged again, and when he opened the door, all the agents were face down on the floor.

"Yes!" Herbert yelled. "I have all the agents in the PSA! Now no one can stop me! Now here comes the tiring task of dragging all these lumps inside."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha!" Herbert shouted. "Now there is no one left in the EPF or PSA to stop me! And if they do, they'll have to fight themselves! I totally should have thought of this earlier!"

Now, Herbert was going to downstairs to where he trapped all the agents. He needed to take all their equipment before the woke up, or else they would break out. Herbert's basement was literally filled with about 5000 jail cells. Each of them holding one penguin. The bars weren't strong at all, but with no equipment and no one to rescue them, the bars were unbendable. Now Herbert wasn't the patient kind. He wasn't going to go around counting every penguin. He was sure his machine had influenced everyone, and all the agents were now evil and would listen to him. He wasn't that smart either, so he didn't realize he was missing four agents, and he didn't stop to think that making these agents evil would also cause them to turn against him. Poor Herbert. If only he had stopped for a second and used his tiny brain, he could have seen that he was doomed to failure yet again. So, the fat and overweight polar bear went back upstairs to his couch where Klutzy was waiting, and started munching on a slice of pizza. His ears didn't hear the agents wake up, and slowly break out of their cages. He never stopped to realize that making someone evil gave them power.

* * *

Soon, all the penguins in the basement were free from their cages. Amazingly, the one thing Herbert did remember to do was to lock the basement door with a really powerful lock, so the agents were trapped down there.

No one spoke. They just looked at each other. Everyone knew what was going to happen now. They were evil. Evil meant power. One penguin would have the skill to stuff the rest all back into their cages, while that agent alone was going to confront Herbert. After hours of battling, half were injured and had fainted in their cages, others retreated and backed away from the winner who was...Rookie.


	4. Chapter 4

Rookie wandered around. The machine had changed him. He didn't feel clumsy anymore, he felt powerful. He had just defeated 5000 agents. Now he was going to confront Herbert. The polar bear was nice enough to come down once a day to give them food. Rookie's watch had been taken, All he could do was wait. About an hour later, the door opened. A beam of sunlight shone through and a figure appeared. It was Herbert, carrying their lunch- lots and lots if berries. He was surprised to see Rookie.

"How did you-"

He didnt get to finish his sentence before Rookie lunged at him, flipped him over, and ran upstairs.

* * *

Herbert got up. He seemed to realized what the flaw in his plan was. "Oh no" he whispered. And then he ran upstairs.

Rookie could never be such a great agent in real life. He was a great agent, but not so great he could defeat 5000 others. It seems as though the machine had made them evil and reversed their abilities, so now untalented agents were talented and vice versa. So, now Rookie didn't know where to go. The only part of clubpenguin he recognized was the upstairs and downstairs of Herbert's den. He was hungry. He noticed the leftover pizza Herbert was eating, and started munching on a slice. By the time Herbert got upstairs, Rookie had finished 13 pizza boxes. Then, even though he was evil, he couldn't ignore the nature of Rookie so he fell over and started snoring. Herbert stood there in shock, unable to process anything. He didnt want to wake him up, for fear of getting beat up again, so he threw a net over Rookie. Then he decided that he needed to keep the machine safe, so he made a security password (because that's the safest thing you can do)

* * *

By now, the director had figured out what was going on (no the director was not captured). The only thing he could do was to call Mewcat and her friends.

"Agent Mewcat60? We have a problem" the director said. "Herbert has taken all of our agents and is controllong them with a machine. I need you to go capture Herbert and return our agents to normal. But do not let him see you, or else he'll use his machine on you too."

"On our way, director" Mewcat replied.

"Well. I guess we have to kick Herbert's butt again" said Moonhunter, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

The four of them showed up at the PSA command room 30 minutes later. They needed to gather some weapons. Mewcat was talking to herself  
"Let's see, net...check, rope...check, grappling hook...check, crackers...check, wait, who packed the crackers?"  
"Hey, I get hungry kicking a polar bear's butt," Moonhunter said.  
"Oh who cares, lets just go" said Jessie

* * *

The agents arrived at Herbert's den. They knew not to knock on the door now. Herbert would recognize then before they even got our their weapons. The only thing to do was wait until Herbert fell asleep and crawl through the window. They only had to wait 15 minutes before they hears snoring from inside.  
"Let's go" Lake blue said.  
It as all done in a matter of seconds. Jessie crashed through the wall, Herbert woke up, Lake blue high kicked him in the face and he fell. Moonhunter held him down and Mewcat tied him up. Rookie had managed to sleep through all the commotion, and was just beginning to wake up. Moonhunter and Lake blue kept an eye on Herbert and Rookie while Jessie and Mewcat inspected the machine. It was big, for sure. It looked like a cotton candy maker, with a giant pinwheel on top. They understood immediately what it was for. Mewcat tried to shut it down, but it required a password. Jessie went to interrogate Herbert.  
She bent down and slapped him. "Hey, you fat lump, tell us the password!"  
"Or what?" Herbert sneered. Rookie got up. Herbert immediately yelled "it's 0912! Hurry!" They didn't understand why Herbert was so scared of Rookie, but Mewcat entered it anyway. A loud beeping sound was coming from the machine. Herbert was laughing. Mewcat ran over and kicked him. "You tricked us! Give us the password!"  
Herbert fainted.  
Rookie walked up to them. "I know the password" he said.  
Mewcat stepped aside but Lake blue and Moonhunter stopped him.  
"No!" Said lake blue "we know what the machine does! Prove you are the real Rookie!" Moonhunter darted forward and stabbed Rookie with a needle. Two minutes later, Rookie returned to his normal, clumsy self. He didnt want to talk, so he wrote down the password on the ground with a stick. Jessie entered it in. The machine stopped beeping. A hight pitched flappy sound emerged, then the machine self destructed.


	6. Chapter 6

The commotion caused Herbert to wake up. He finally seemed to get the idea that he was going to lose again, so he explained everything.

"I built this machine to make agents evil. It was supposed to make them turn against the director, but I wasn't sure so I kept them in the basement. But somehow, Rookie broke out. When I went down to give them food, he attacked me. So, I put him on some sleep medication and then you guys came. Don't worry, your precious agents aren't evil anymore."

When they went downstairs, everyone was gone.

"Where are they?" Lake blue asked, turning to Herbert. But Herbert was gone too.


	7. Author's note

I know it's a pretty short story, didn't really go the way I wanted it to. Ill try to add on as soon as I get some ideas since i didn't think this far. Yep. If you have any good ideas, please leave a review. Oh and ignore my other story, that was an accident.


End file.
